This invention relates to seat covers, and more particularly to individual seat covers for a seat having a seat back and a seat bottom.
Generally, the outer surfaces of the seats of, for example, a tractor or the like, become heavily soiled after extended periods of usage. For this reason, it is highly advantageous to provide some form of seat cover which can be easily and conveniently removed from time to time, and then replaced for proper usage.
While the utility of such a seat cover is readily apparent, it should be understood that the cover itself must be capable of being fitted in a secure and stable manner, meanwhile providing comfort for the operator of the vehicle.